


Dovahkiin Dad

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: A quick summary of my fluffy thoughts about Dani as a Dovahkiin Dad.





	Dovahkiin Dad

We spent a week at home with the kids. I hated being away from them for so long, but I knew they were safe with Iona. Mjoll kept an eye on them, and Madesi and Balimund taught them their respective crafts. While I didn't see eye to eye with Brynjolf, he treated my children right. Riften might not be the most conventional place to raise children, but I had no conventional children. They were the Dragonborn's, after all.

Lucia was a real fighter and took every chance to sharpen her skill with a dagger. I crafted her plenty to practice with, made with a variety of materials. Her stepfather thought it was important to "get a feel for your favorite weapon." I wasn't so sure I wanted my little girl to grow up to be a mercenary, but she was headstrong. The only missing piece to her collection was Dragonbone, and I promised to make one. As soon as I knew how. 

Sofie, on the other hand, reminded me of the things I fell in love with about her father. She was intelligent and loved to read, and like Stenvar, neither would admit it. I never understood why Nords shunned higher learning so vehemently, but it seemed to cross generations. Neither of the pair knew it until after we were married at the Temple, but the Stormcloak soldier her mother married was not her real father. Stenvar made the blessing that was Sofie on a tryst with a woman he knew was married - a topic we discussed thoroughly after it was found. She was not so delighted to find out about it, and it took a long time for her to warm up to Stenvar, much longer than it did Lucia.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
